Of Remembering, Letting go, and Waiting
by shooting07star
Summary: It's been 5 years..
1. Chapter One: Linger

Of Remembering, Letting go and Waiting

DISCLAIMER:

PRINCE OF TENNIS. Not mine. Nope.

(='.'=) Sequel to DEPARTURE'S MORNING. It might help if you'll read that first before reading this one.

**Chapter One: Linger**

The faint sound of a motorcycle approaching can be heard from a distance. Ryoma Echizen, now 23 years old, tightened his grip on the motorcycle's handle. The scenery around him were lost in a blur as he sped by. His journey continued on for another 15 minutes before slowly pulling to a stop. He took off his helmet, revealing his dark green hair and yellow, cat-like eyes. He got off his bike and walked near the metal bars, enjoying the feel of the wind that tousled his hair. He stared off into the distance, his eyes seeing nothing but blue.

5 years. Has it really been that long?

5 years has passed since he last saw her.

5 years has passed since she left him in her room those many mornings ago after whispering a tearful "I'm sorry", not knowing that he was fully awake.

5 years…and still no word from her. Not even a letter, nor an e-mail.

But even though that's the case, he's still waiting.

A ray of sunlight reflected off the surface of the ocean, blinding him momentarily. A feeling of déjà vu passed through him and he closed his eyes. Blinded by sunlight. Just like what he first saw a few hours after she left.

He opened his eyes slowly, savoring the silence of his surroundings. It wasn't often that he had the chance to be alone, without anyone disturbing him. No reporters, no fan girls, no nagging secretary. This was the life he's missing.

The waves crashed into the wall underneath him, creating a splashing sound. He sighed before leaning on the metal bar in front of him. After she left all those years ago, he went back to his normal life. Or at least he tried to. He's still the same quiet, anti-social and cocky tennis player he was even before he arrived in Japan to study in Seigaku. The number of people he actually considers as "friends" are still limited and Ponta's still his favorite drink. He's still annoyed with his old man and he still has a Himalayan cat for a pet. Only now that he's no longer a brat but is now a man. He's no longer a Seishun Gakuen junior high school student but is now a graduating Tokyo University College student, taking up Business Management and is the Captain of Toudai's tennis team. He's been living on is own for about 3 years now, after his father kicked him out of their temple house with the words "You're old enough shonen. Learn to fend off for yourself. Oh, and don't get anyone pregnant now! Hahahahahaha!" as parting words. Karupin? The poor critter died after it caught a cold one particularly rainy night. But not before it left a kitten that serves as the splitting image of its father. Image and character, if he might add. And his "friends"? Most of them are still composed of his former Seigaku team mates, and a few others from his then-rival schools like Fudomine and Hyotei. Sure, there are some people in his new school that he talks to once in a while. But none of them managed to get as close as his former team mates. He didn't give them enough chance to do so. Not like he cared. He just wanted to get off college, manage his own petshop, play tennis, and live his life in peace. It was only now that he understood why his dumb old man decided to quit the tedious life of a tennis PRO. All those interviews and photo shoots are just plain stupid. And annoying. And tiring. He only wanted to play tennis. Not prance around like some clown.

And that was how he spent the last 5 years of his life. Or at least tried to. Quite normal? Not really. Boring? Somewhat. But he's contented. At least he thought he was.

Once in a while, the thought of her crosses his mind. During Christmas, her birthdays, their supposed anniversary. All of these never left his mind. They never left. But that doesn't mean he dug them out often. He knew deep inside that he could downright avoid them. He knew he could. But he didn't want to. Don't ask him why. He just didn't.

His mobile phone started ringing. He answered the call without even bothering to look who the caller was. He has a pretty good idea on who might be calling him. After all…

"Echizen." A soft voice answered him from the other line.

This day is THE DAY.

Ryoma smiled faintly at the voice. "It's been a while."

The faint chuckle was heard from the other side. "Same place?"

"I'll be there."

The call was cut off. Ryoma sighed and shook his head, the faint smile on his face didn't disappear. He slipped his mobile phone back to his jacket and turned around. He took a few steps before turning around and staring back into the view. He fished out his phone yet again and took a picture of the scenery. Satisfied with the outcome of the photo, he pulled on his helmet, sat on his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

(='.'=) Yep. Kinda short.


	2. Chapter Two: 3 Pontas and a Migraine

Of Remembering, Letting go and Waiting

DISCLAIMER:

PRINCE OF TENNIS. Not mine. Nope.

(='.'=) Sequel to DEPARTURE'S MORNING. It might help if you'll read that first before reading this one.

**Chapter Two: 3 Pontas and a Migraine**

Fuji Syuusuke entered the door of Café Sunshine, beige bag in hand, his signature poker smile on his face. The waitress greeted him and showed him to his usual table.

"The usual, Fuji-san?" the waitress asked, knowing fully what the answer will be. The smile that she got in returned confirmed her thoughts. "Okay then. I'll be back with your order. Cheesecake and coffee. No creamer, 3 blocks of sugar."

Fuji smiled. "Arigato, Ayumi-san. You know me well."

Ayumi smiled in return. "You've been visiting us for years now, Fuji-san and your order hasn't changed. Of course I'll have it memorized by now." She tapped the side of her head for emphasis.

Fuji chuckled. "By the way, Ayumi-san. Do you serve any cold drink here? Like, Ponta or orange juice?"

The waitress has a confused look before a look of realization dawned on her face. She laughed lightly. "It's that time of the year again, eh? You've been asking the very same question for the past 5 years, Fuji-san and yet the answer will still be the same. No, we don't have any Ponta but I'm sure the manager will have me running on the convenience store down the street and be asked get you three cans. Grape flavored still, I presume?"

The smile on the tensai's face grew larger. "Yes, still grape flavored. And yes, still for the same kid."

Ayumi shook a finger at him. "I don't think he'll appreciate the fact that you called him a 'kid', Fuji-san. You know he gets whenever you call him that." They laughed at the thought before Ayumi excused herself to get Fuji's order.

Fuji sat back in his seat and took out his Polaroid camera. He discreetly took a picture of Ayumi placing in his order to the workers behind the counter. The photo paper came out and he shook the paper, waiting for the picture to come out. Slowly, the photo started to appear. Seeing the outcome, Fuji smiled in satisfaction and placed the photo in his jacket pocket. The wind chime on the door sounded and he smiled. His guest is now here.

Ryoma entered Café Sunshine and immediately spotted his former senpai sitting in their usual booth; the latter's back facing him. He slowly walked towards the booth and tapped the bill of his hat in greeting.

"Fuji-senpai." He said in a bored tone and smirked when Fuji smiled at him and motioned over the empty seat opposite him. Ryoma took off his jacket and placed it on his side before sliding into his seat. He placed his helmet on top of his jacket and faced his senpai.

Fuji watched his former kouhai's actions and smiled. Still a kid, he mused. Ryoma lifted an eyebrow at Fuji's smile and the latter shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. Ryoma scowled at his senpai's actions, no doubt knowing that the tensai was laughing at him.

"Hisashiburi." Ryoma repeated what he said on his cellphone just 45 minutes ago.

Fuji nodded. "Yes, it's been a while. About 3 months, ne?"

"Aa." The gaki answered. "Where's Tezuka-senpai? Haven't seen him in a while." He had long outgrown calling Tezuka "buchou".

The tensai smirked. "Of course you haven't. You've been out of the country for months and just returned yesterday. Of course you won't have the chance to see him or anyone else for that matter."

Ryoma scowled at being boxed in. "Che." He grumbled before looking away, an annoyed expression etched on his face. Fuji smiled and answered Ryoma's question. "He's busy with work and his engagement." The wide eyes and dropped jaw that he got in return made his smile grow even wider. "Yes, Echizen. Tezuka's getting married. About time though. We're not getting any younger. You, on the other hand, have 2 years still ahead of you. So consider yourself lucky."

"Che. Look who's talking." Ryoma grumbled under his breath, making the Tensai's smile drop a notch. Ryoma smirked and Fuji chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what the former's talking about. After all, in their former team, the only one's who's still haven't tied the knot is Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka. And now, Tezuka's joined the league of the husbands. Lucky bastard.

"Demo, Tezuka-senpai doesn't even HAVE a girlfriend. All this time I thought he was interested in Tennis and work. Nothing more."

Fuji smiled sweetly at him. "There are many things about Tezuka that you don't know."

"Che. Like the fact that he used to be interested in you?" Ryoma smirked.

Fuji's smile broadened. If that's even possible. "Well, I did say that there are many things you don't know. But that doesn't mean you don't know SOME THINGS that you're NOT even supposed to know in the first place."

"Gimme a break, Fuji-senpai." The gaki snorted. "Almost everyone in the team knows about his interest in you. One has to be blind in order not to see that."

The tensai cleared his throat lightly and loosened his collar. "Well…"

"But of course we all know that he never had the chance because you've fallen for…."

"Excuse me. Fuji-san, here's your order. The Ponta will be here shortly." Ayumi placed the small plate of cheesecake and steaming mug of coffee in front of Fuji. Fuji smiled at the waitress and said his gratitude. The waitress smiled in return and greeted Ryoma with a simple "hello" before hurrying back to the counter to fetch the other customer's orders. A fellow waiter approached Ayumi and whispered something into the waitress's ear. The scene made Fuji open his eyes a bit, and Ryoma shook his head.

"You're hopeless, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma grumbled.

Fuji took a small sip off his coffee and offered his cheesecake to Ryoma. Ryoma cut off a small piece and chewed slowly. There was a short moment of silence, only to be broken again by Ayumi who returned with a can of Grape Ponta.

"Here you go, Echizen-kun. The other 2 cans are in the fridge so it'll stay cold. Just tell me when you want the other 2, okay?" Ayumi said.

Ryoma nodded in return. "Thank you, Ayumi-san."

Ayumi patted his head and returned to her duties. Ryoma opened his Ponta and took a long gulp. A sharp pang of realization hit him as he realized something. He was drinking the very same thing she served to him the night before she left. _Che, _he thought to himself. _The same thing every year.._

Ryoma's sudden stillness didn't escape Fuji's eyes. He took yet another sip of his coffee and a bite off his cheesecake. 'So you still remember."

Ryoma lifted surprised eyes at Fuji before realizing what the Tensai was implying. He took another sip of his Ponta and before lowering it back to the table. He smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're the only one who managed to make me drink this flavor of Ponta again. Every year for the past five years, you'll ask me to hang out here with you."

Fuji smiled. "I know how important this date is to you. After all…." Fuji couldn't continue his words. _After all, this is the date she left you 5 years ago…_

Ryoma gave him a tight smile before drinking his Ponta again. He knew exactly what Fuji was about to say. The morning she left for England, he walked out of her house slowly, his head spinning. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel anything. He blindly fished out his mobile phone and called the first person he could think of. Imagine Fuji's surprise when his cellular phone started ringing that morning right when he was just starting to tend to his cacti and the more when he saw Echizen's name on the screen. Silence was what greeted him when he answered his cellphone and he knew immediately what happened. Fuji asked Ryoma to meet him at this café so that they can talk. The tensai immediately dropped the small watering can he was holding and left his pad. His kouhai needed him. They met up 30 minutes later and seeing the dejected yet blank look on his kouhai's face told him everything he needed to know. It took him a while before he was able to get the boy talking. He listened to everything Ryoma has to say. After the boy finished talking, it was only then that he opened his mouth to ask one simple question: "So, what now?" It took Ryoma a while before he was able to answer. "I'll wait. I know she'll come back." Fuji did nothing but nod his head. They parted ways shortly, but not before Ryoma bowed deeply to his senpai, as a sign of gratitude. Fuji gave him a simple smile in return. No words were said yet both met at a silent agreement to just keep everything that happened earlier between the two of them. And true enough, no one else knew. That day marked the special bond between the two then-Seigaku students. A bond of friendship and respect was solidified. Every year, the two would get together in this small café, same date, same seat, same food and drink to order. And every year, Fuji would ask the same question and would get the same answer in return. It has been the same for the past 4 years and this year is no different than the others. Yet they both didn't seem to mind.

Ryoma finished his can and waved at Ayumi. The waitress came back with another can of Grape flavored Ponta and took along with her the empty can.

Fuji cleared his throat. "5 years, ne? Still no news?"

Ryoma looked away and stared at the people crossing the pedestrian lane outside the café. He tried to keep his voice neutral as he answered. "None. What else is new."

The tensai smiled, said nothing, and continued drinking the rest of his coffee. Ryoma glanced back at Fuji, as if waiting for something. When the tensai said nothing, Ryoma spoke up. "Something's not right."

Fuji feigned innocence. "What's not right?" The intense yet questioning look on his kouhai's face made him smile. "Oh. That question, eh? Would it matter if I ask or don't ask that question to you? I know the answer would still be the same."

Ryoma raised a fine eyebrow at his company. "That never stopped you before."

Fuji chuckled, placing down his coffee cup and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. "Tell me Echizen, does it make any difference whether or not I ask that question?"

The said brat lowered his eyes, starring fixatedly at his can of Grape Ponta. "I just got used to answering that question. It just made me feel weird when you didn't ask."

Fuji's smile grew broader. "Habits are like blackholes, Echizen. Once you fall into its trap, the fight is over. The winner's declared. And you have no choice but to give up."

Ryoma raised confused eyes at his senpai. "What do you mean?"

"It's not wrong to do something over and over again, just as long as you don't make it a habit. A habit can only be considered a habit once you acknowledge the fact that the thing you're doing is a habit. You still with me?" Fuji asked Ryoma. The latter nodded, a look of bewilderment still on his face. "There's nothing wrong with changing things once in a while. Who knows, it might make a very big difference. Life-changing even. My not asking you that question may or may not make any difference. But who knows. Maybe it will. It'll be a welcome surprise. Who knows." The tensai shrugged.

Ryoma stayed quiet, trying to digest everything Fuji just said. "So you mean, I have to, like, try something new? For a change? That doesn't make any sense." Ryoma grumbled.

"Will she come back if I ask you that question? For 5 years in a row?"

"Will she come back if you don't ask me that question?" Ryoma shot back.

Fuji chuckled. "Would it hurt to try?"

Ryoma kept quiet. He took a long gulp from his soda before finishing his 2nd can. Ayumi came back to their table, holding the 3rd can of Ponta in her hand. She placed the can on the table before quietly excusing herself, knowing that she's interrupting something.

Ryoma looked back at Fuji, a dejected look on his face. Fuji stared back, knowing that Ryoma's far from done.

Ryoma felt like he was trapped in knee deep quick sand, trying desperately to keep himself from being eaten alive. He could feel a headache beginning to form. His conversation with Fuji always ended up with him having a headache and the tensai with a look of sheer satisfaction on his face. He rubbed his temples that were now beginning to throb. And it looks like this conversation is no different from the others. _As always, _he glumly thought, _everything he said made perfect sense._

Fuji waited patiently as Ryoma muddled through his now jumbled thoughts. He smiled to himself. He knew Ryoma got the message.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai." His kouhai mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"How.. how were you able to wait?"

Fuji knew immediately who Ryoma was pertaining to. He shook his head slightly, his smile unwavering. "I believed." He answered simply. Seeing the again confused look on his kouhai's face, he continued. "I believed in my dreams. In my illusions, imaginations. I forced myself to believe in something I knew wasn't true."

"Why is that?"

Fuji's smile faltered slightly. "Because it kept me breathing."

Ryoma stayed quiet. Fuji opened his eyes slightly, his deep blue eyes somewhat blank. "I knew she's no longer coming back. And I also knew that even if she did, things would never be the same between us. She has a life of her own now. One that doesn't include me in it. She waited for me. But I didn't come. She's waited long enough. Every human being on this planet has their limitations. There's only a certain amount of pain one can tolerate. Some may be able to handle more than others can. But still, everyone has their own breaking point. She reached hers. I can't blame her for that."

"But you didn't know." Ryoma argued, trying to equalize the situation somewhat. Fuji shook his head, his eyes closed again. "We all knew something at one point. But it makes a lot of difference when we actually acknowledge it rather than just letting it pass through our minds and brush it off as nothing."

"I see.."

Silence reigned on their table for a while. Ryoma took small sips from his Ponta, trying to organize his thoughts. Fuji ordered another cup of coffee from Ayumi, his poker smile back in place. The waitress came back shortly, cup of coffee in hand. She placed the cup in front of Fuji and smiled her welcome to the tensai's "thank you".

"But you gave up already. Right?"

Fuji took a sip from his tea before he answered Ryoma's question. "A long time ago."

"But up to now, you're still in pain."

That statement from the brat made Fuji look up from his cup. Ryoma pushed on. "That's the main reason why you never gave Tezuka-senpai a chance. You never had anyone after her. You said you gave up a long time ago yet up to now you're still punishing yourself for making her wait."

Fuji said nothing, waiting for his kouhai to continue. "No one waits forever, Fuji-senpai. At some point, we all have to give up. Giving up doesn't necessarily mean that you lost the fight. Sometimes it also means that you're accepting the fact that some things are really not meant to be yours. It could also mean that the wind of change is coming to bring you something more meaningful. Something that might be more worth while. Something that's really meant for you to keep." Ryoma took a gulp from his Ponta.

"I knew that a long time ago, Echizen." Fuji said quietly. "That's the main reason why I gave up. I knew better than to force something that isn't really meant for me." Fuji finished his coffee and pushed away his coffee cup. He smiled at Ryoma. "Talking that way kinda makes me thing that you're changing your mind about waiting for her."

Ryoma smirked at his senpai. "We all have our breaking points, Fuji-senpai. I'm far from reaching the end of mine." His cat-like eyes softened slightly. "For her, I can wait."

Fuji nodded slightly, accepting the boy's words. He himself knew that Ryoma's waiting isn't going to end up futile like his did. He knew that the boy has enough reason to keep on waiting. Reason. Something he ran out of in the process of his making-believe. He smiled slightly. The boy's way of thinking is far more mature than his when he was in that age. He was glad for that.

Ryoma signaled for the bill and Ayumi came forward and placed a small tray with their bill on it. Fuji placed a couple of bills on the tray and waited as the petite waitress went to get his change. Ryoma reached for his jacket and helmet. After putting his jacket on, he got a small brown envelope from his left jacket pocket and handed it to Fuji. Fuji got the package, knowing exactly what was inside the envelope. Ryoma stood up and grabbed his helmet before sliding out if their booth.

"Till next time, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma lifted his left hand slightly to wave his farewell to his senpai. Fuji chuckled slightly and nodded. "Till next time."

Ryoma turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Fuji. "There's nothing wrong with accepting new ones, Fuji-senpai. At one point, we all deserve to have something. Especially when we waited long enough for it. Don't make the same mistake. It's there already. Grab on to it." He mock saluted his somewhat stupefied senpai before making his way out the café door.

Fuji forced his semi-open jaw closed before chuckling slightly to himself. Still as arrogant as ever, he thought to himself as he reached for the change Ayumi placed on the tray before him. As he stood up to leave, he contemplated on Echizen's words. As if making up his mind, he pulled a paper and pen out of his pocket and wrote a short message on the small, square piece of paper before approaching the petite waitress. He tapped the girl on the shoulder and handed her the paper before smiling and opening the café door and closing it behind him.

The confused waitress watched the former tensai of Seigaku leave her workplace before glancing at what Fuji handed to her.

It was a photo of her, taken earlier by the tensai. She turned the picture around and read the hastily scribbled message at the back of the photo. She smiled, fully understanding the meaning of the words inscribed on the photo. She pocketed the picture, and went back to work with extra energy, the smile on her face brighter than before. Her long wait has ended.

_The rainbow has appeared finally after the long rain._

Fuji Syuusuke walked down the street, slowly making his way home. He pulled the brown envelope from his pocket, his stride unwavering. He pulled a photo out of the envelope and smiled at the photo. It was a scene taken at a very familiar place. The place where one can only see blue. He carefully placed the photo back to its envelope and placed it back in his pocket and continued his trek home. Yet another beautiful photo to keep.

* * *

(='.'=) Did I confuse anyone? Hope not.


	3. Chapter Three: Recur

Of Remembering, Letting go and Waiting

DISCLAIMER:

PRINCE OF TENNIS. Not mine. Nope.

(='.'=) Sequel to DEPARTURE'S MORNING. It might help if you'll read that first before reading this one.

**Chapter Three: Recur**

Months have passed since that day at Café Sunshine. Leaves has fallen from the trees and finally white has fallen from heaven. It was the night before Christmas, and the Echizen household is filled with bright lights and laughter.

Ryoma stifled a yawn from his seat in the couch. He can't believe he actually agreed to this.

His mother and his Idiotic father contacted him days before his birthday and asked him what his plans are. Obviously his blunt reply of "Nothing" did the trick. The next thing he knew, he was barricaded with plans and stuff to do like contacting his very limited circle of friends on the night of his 24th birthday for a small get together and all that jazz. He tried to explain that the only thing he wanted to do was spend his birthday on his own, survive the fact that he's a year older than last year, greet Christmas day "Merry Christmas!", go to sleep and just basically get the whole birthday-slash-holidays over with. But his parents won't have any of that. So against his will, with a few blackmails of showing his childhood photo of him sitting on his potty trainer to his friends from his father, he reluctantly called all his peers and grudgingly informed them of the whole party hullabaloo. And now, the said party's going on in full swing. Almost all of the people he invited managed to come, with the exception of his Toudai friends. He didn't really mind. The less people there are, the better. At least that's what he thought. Yet for some reason he could feel that there's something wrong. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what that something is.

"Ryoma-sama! Look this way!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Tomoka flashed a photo of him on her digicam, making Ryoma blink, dots dancing in air.

Tomoka was about to flash another one when Kaidou pulled her away from the still blinking-the-dots-away Ryoma. "Stop that. You've flashed enough photos to make the boy go blind for the whole night." Tomoka stuck her tongue out at her husband for 2 years. "Jealous much?" Kaidou snorted. "You wish." He grumbled under his breath, earning himself a cuff on the head from his wife. He was muttering something about "Fan girls, Digicams and physically abused husbands" when Momoshiro's snickering made the imaginary vein of his forehead pop. The two started bickering, threats of trouncing each other at tennis and making the other drink Inui juice flew in the air, while the others chose to ignore the two, knowing full well that those words will remain what they really are: threats. They all knew that the 2 bickering idiots are the best of friends not matter how much they deny the fact.

Everyone at the party pretty much came in pairs. The 'League of the Whipped', as what Ryoma privately calls them, are there of course, with their wives as their escorts. Fuji came too, with a partner much to everyone (except Ryoma's) surprise. The tensai is now twirling Ayumi, his girlfriend for 3 months, on the dance floor as the music pounded through the whole house. Everyone was having fun, eating, dancing and catching up with one another. Right now Horio's currently complaining something to Ryoma about how his soon-to-be wife Haruka, who he has been teaching tennis for 2 months, whooped his ass at their tennis match just a couple of days ago. "It just doesn't make sense! I TAUGHT HER! It's highly illogical!" Horio whined.

Ryoma once again stifled a yawn and continued his staring match with the can of orange flavored Ponta in his hand. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with, go home to his apartment, and climb on his nice, warm bed and sleep. Just when he was starting to fully block out Horio's whimpering and discreetly get some shut-eye, his mother chose that time to call everyone's attention.

"It's time for Ryoma to blow his candles! Everyone gather round!"

Ryoma slapped his hand on his forehead. Honestly, did he really have to? And who blows candles on their 24TH BIRTHDAY?

Ignoring the snickering and teasing coming from his former team mates and tennis rivals, he made his way towards the dining table where everyone was gathered. His scowl deepened even more when he saw his father's gleeful smirk, a digicam in his hand. Yep, it was all so clear. His father's never gonna let him live this one down.

He finally made it in front of the table and everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy 24th birthday to you!" Everyone around him sang and clapped, pretty much making Ryoma feel like he's back to being a 5 year old kid.

"Nyaaaah! Ooooochibiii! Make a wish!" Eiji yelped, hugging the so-called ochibi tightly. So tight that the said boy's supply of oxygen was starting to deplete quickly. Thank goodness Oishi has half the mind to pull away his cat-like senpai before he passed out.

"Make a wish, Echizen." Fuji said gently, repeating what Eiji said. Ryoma sighed. Guess it wouldn't hurt to try. He closed his eyes and made his wish. _If she's still not coming back, I just wish she's okay.._

He opened his eyes and gently blew out his candles. Everyone around him clapped, wishing the very best for their friend. The doorbell suddenly rang, making everyone stop. Tomoka was the one who broke the silence.

"That must be Ryuuzaki-sensei! She said she'll be a bit late but she'll follow as soon as she could!" Tomoka rushed to the door as everyone else went back to they were doing before Ryoma's mom called all of them. Ryoma went back to his seat in the couch, more determined than ever to just get the whole night done with and go home. _If only she was here.._

True enough, it was his former coach who has arrived. She headed straight to Ryoma's parents to greet them before approaching Ryoma.

"Happy birthday Ryoma." Ryuuzaki Sumire greeted the silent boy infront of her. Ryoma smiled slightly. "Thanks Ryuuzaki-sensei. I' glad you could come." Sumire nodded and motioned to the empty seat beside Ryoma. "Is that seat taken?" The boy shrugged and moved a bit, making enough room for his old coach." Sumire took the seat.

"It's been a while, ne? Haven't seen you around much." Ryoma shrugged. "Been busy. Tennis and stuff." Sumire smiled. "I heard from your father that you're considering quitting the life of being a PRO. Is that true?" The silent nod she got was all she needed. "You really are that idiot's son. Have you found a bigger dream you wanted to pursue?" Ryoma raised questioning eyes at her. "Huh?" The old lady beside him chuckled. "So he still hasn't told you, eh." Sumire shook her now fast graying hair. "He quit PRO tennis because you came along. He found a bigger dream he wanted to pursue. And that's you." Ryoma's eyes widened slightly before he tugged his cap down to hide his eyes. Sumire asked him again. "Have you found a bigger dream you wanted to pursue?" Ryoma smiled slightly, his hand reaching up to touch the scarf wrapped around his neck. "Yeah. I think I did."

Sumire smiled. "Then I guess this is the right time to give you this." She handed Ryoma a square box. He opened the box and found a tennis ball inside. He pulled the ball out and shot his former coach a confused look. The smile on his coach's face remained. He turned the ball around froze when he saw a familiar handwriting on the tennis ball.

Congratulations on making it Number 1.

He almost dropped the ball in shock. It couldn't be..

His thoughts were in a jumble. It came from her. She knew. She remembered.

He barely heard the ringing of the doorbell again. He turned to Sumire, a mixture of bewilderment and shock etched on his face. His former coach laughed at his expression. "I never thought I'll see the day I'll be able to see you with that idiotic look on you face."

"Neither did I." A voice said in English.

Ryoma could've sworn he felt his world stop. This time, he really did drop the ball he was holding. He slowly turned around, feeling the seconds of time ticking by loudly in his ear. His eyes widened in shock.

A smile. "Happy Birthday, Ryoma-kun."

She's back.

* * *

(='.'=) Final chapter's coming up.


	4. Chapter Four: Amity

Of Remembering, Letting go and Waiting

DISCLAIMER:

PRINCE OF TENNIS. Not mine. Nope.

(='.'=) Sequel to DEPARTURE'S MORNING. It might help if you'll read that first before reading this one.

**Chapter Four: Amity**

Now 23 years old, Ryuuzaki Sakuno watched in amusement as her former crush's eyes widened in shock when he saw her, his eyes as big as saucers. She smiled slightly when he slowly composed himself, taking his image in hungrily. He's grown taller, almost as tall as Momoshiro. His body looks much, much better now compared to the still boyish physique she last saw 5 years ago. His face is much more defined now, the childish roundness no longer there. But his eyes remained the same. His Topaz cat-like eyes. The same eyes she missed so much.

She took a hesitant step forward, aware that every eye in the room is focused on the two of them. Ryoma watched her approach him in slow, graceful strides. She's changed so much. Gone was the girl who sported twin braids on her back, who had legs she had so much trouble walking in, whose clumsiness caused her more than her fair share of misfortune. Gone was that young girl who used to be his cheerleader, admirer, friend and finally, lover. In place of that girl is this young, sophisticated and mature woman, whose hair is straight with her one sided bangs falling on her face. The legs that used to be the cause of her troubles now carried her tall, confident frame. She's a brand new person. It was quite obvious that England did her good.

They are now in front of each other, with her staring up at him. She barely reached his shoulder, she thought idly to herself. Finally for what seemed like a few lifetimes, her eyes met his. And for a second, she felt like she forgot how to breathe.

How she missed him.

Ryoma watched as Sakuno stared at him before a smile graced her beautiful features. That shy smile. The smile he fell in love with. The smile that assured him of the one thing he needed to know.

_She still loves me_.

Sakuno watched as Ryoma returned her smile, that rare smile she knew he reserved for her. She felt tears gather in her eyes. After all these years, he never forgot her. He didn't let go.

_He still loves me._

Ryoma reached up and tugged on the scarf tied to his neck, his eyes never leaving hers for even a second. He loosened the cloth slightly, revealing a single ring attached to his necklace. He took off his necklace and pulled the ring loose. Everyone held their breath as they watched Ryoma take Sakuno's left hand and place the ring on her ring finger.

"Stay with me." Ryoma said, repeating the very same words he last uttered to her 5 years ago. The very night he asked her not to leave him.

A single nod, a watery smile. "I'll stay."

Everyone bursted in to cheers, the men hooting their congratulations while the women wiped tears of happiness from their eyes. All of them watched at Ryoma pulled Sakuno into his arms, both savoring the feeling of being in each others arms again. 5 years is a long time. But they managed.

The clock struck 12. It's Christmas.

_OWARI_

_

* * *

_(='.'=) Finally finished the sequel! Took me YEARS. Tsk.


End file.
